


Bunnie's Farting Problem

by YoshizillaFan



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaFan/pseuds/YoshizillaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnie Rabbot gets her limbs restored, but then she gets gassy. I moved this here from Fanficition.net because I personally think it one of the worst stories I've written. It has a terrible plot in my opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bunnie's Farting Problem

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Ok, I thought about writing this a long time ago, but I never did. Not to mention that this is the 5th fanfic I've written about a female bunny rabbit character's farting problem. Vanilla the Rabbit, Lopunny, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, and now Bunnie Rabbot. That's 6 female bunnies except for Cream the Rabbit. Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus did that one. Anyway, there is a picture out there of all 6 of those bunnies out there, made for the Year of the Rabbit (2011), which won't come again till the year 2023! Did I mention that this is the 30th fanfic I've written? Anyway, sorry for taking so long. Enjoy the reading!

\---

Bunnie Rabbot was at her house, rubbing her feet as well as her left arm, which were restored to flesh as she moaned with sweet delight, appreciating that she no longer had to use a robotic arm and a robotic pair of legs. Then, Sally Acorn walked in, seeing Lola enjoying herself.

"Hey Bunnie! You still relieved that you got your arm and your legs back?" Sally asked.

Bunnie got up as she shook it off. "Av' course! It feels like such a miracle!"

"But Bunnie, how long ago was it that your limbs were restored?" Sally wondered, trying to remember.

"Doesn't matter y'all! It just feels so good!" Bunnie squealed with glee as she rubbed her restored limbs. Then her stomach started rumbling, prompting her to place her left hand on it. "Mmm...gettin' kinda hungry. I'll just go for a quick bite!"

Bunnie walked towards the kitchen, but then she tripped, not being too used to her freshly restored limbs, landing on her face as her butt was pointed up in the air. Bunnie farted loudly, prompting Sally to gasp as she put her hands over her mouth. Lola got up, noticing the smell as she nervously placed her right hand behind her back. "Golly! Looks like all this horsin' around has made me gassy! Probably shouldn't of celebrated ma' limb restoration with Seaside Hill Tacos." Bunnie pooted loudly again, nervously trying to waft the smelly air away from herself.

Sally covered her nose in disgust. "Pee-yew, Bunnie! Couldn't you go to a bathroom before you let it loose?"

Bunnie crossed her arms in annoyance, releasing another 5 second fart that shook the house. "Oh like ya'll 'ave never been gassy."

Sally took her hands off her face, remembering. "Oh, well that was a long time ago! I've learned. And now so should you!"

Bunnie let out another loud one that was louder and grosser than the last, giggling as she pooted silently again. "Y'know, this is kinda fun!" Bunnie lifted her left leg, smiling in relief as she continued farting loudly, her gas echoing through the room as well as stinking it up. Sally could no longer stand the horrid stench as she ran outside to get some fresh air.


	2. Chapter 2

Bunnie continued rubbing her restored limbs, moaning in sweet relief, not caring about the loud farts she was emitting as Sally plugged her nose in disgust.

"Bunnie, I'm not one to ask, but why are you so gassy?" Sally asked her, waving her hand frantically, trying to get the smell away from her.

Bunnie put down her legs as she felt a loud, deep pitched poot warm her butt. "Sally girl, I may be cursed with being all gassy, but it was real generous of the author to also gimme my legs and my arms y'all!" she exclaimed in her souther girl accent.

Sally groaned as she couldn't stand the horrid smell anymore. "That's good, but at least do something about your farts? They're horrible!"

Bunnie stood up, pooting loudly as she did, then walked out of her house, looking back at Sally. "Relax, hon. I plan to do something about myself fartin' all over the place."

Bunnie walked towards Rotor's house to help some help with her farting, enjoying her fleshy legs as she walked on, releasing cute little toots trom her butt cheeks, which puffed up her uniform's backside.

Meanwhile, Snively was in the bushes, snooPING AS usual, watching Bunnie fart continually, grinning like an idiot as he began stroking his erecting penis, being the stupid minion that Robotnik knows he is.


	3. Chapter 3

Bunnie continued letting out cute little poots as she walked into Rotor's house and saw Rotor working on something underneath a large sheet. "Umm, a moment of yer time, please?"

Rotor got out from under the sheet. "And what can I help you with today, Bunnie?"

Bunnies nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Well, it's just that I've come down with the case of the bad winds, and Ah'm hopin' that ya'll would help me with it." she stated, farting loudly as a damp stain appeared on the back of her purple shorts, making her blush a bit.

Rotor thought for a bit, rubbing his head with his wrench. "Hmm, after seeing how Sally put up with it, I'd have to say that you're stuck like this for the remainder of the fanfic. Besides, if I do try something, then believe me it's only gonna get worse for you."

Bunnie lowered her head in disappointment, a tiny poot squeaking out. "Ma gosh...maybe this limb restoration thing caused this, or-" Suddenly, Bunnie farted so loudly and grossly that it echoed through Rotor's house, causing him to gag as he went under his sheets for fresher air. "Oh boy, I'll be tootin' like this all fanfic long, and who knows how long that'll be!"

Bunnie walked out the door, more loud farts coming out and staining her purple shorts, much to her embarassment. "I just hope I can keep ma toots from goin' all ballistic!" Bunnie farted loudly again, her purple shorts getting a brown stain on them, having dropped brownies in them. "Golly, that ain't good!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bunnie walked into the forest, her hands on her butt as she continued ripping ass, her shorts puffing up with every poot. "Golly! It seems ah'll be lettin' loose all fanfic long then!" she assumed, noticing how raunchy her farts were. "Kinda reminds me of when Sally was causin' damage to this 'ere forest with her gassiness..."

Sally then appeared from behind a tree. "Oh come on Bunnie. That was a long time ago. People can change. Besides, now that the author has more experience with what he writes, he's not gonna make your farts do such things."

Bunnie relaxed as she pooted again, the back of her shorts turning dark. "Gosh, Ah' hope yer right, Sally girl." Then, Bunnie blushed madly as another loud, raunchy deep pitched fart caused the forest to stink more as some of the trees around her started to rot away. "Golly, this ain't gonna be good at all!"

Sally sighed as she patted Bunnie on the back. "Don't worry. You will get through it. I'm sure. I mean, I got through it!" Sally claimed, before accidentally farting loudly herself, causing her to gasp as she placed her hands on her own butt, pooting cutely as she did.

Bunnie smirked as she crossed her arms, feeling impenitent about her own gas as a result of having witnessed Sally farting again. "Looks like ah'm not alone anymore, huh Sally girl?"

Sally smiled sheepishly, pooting quietly as she did. "Heh heh...excuse me."


	5. Chapter 5

Bunnie was walking through the Great Forest, still letting out loud farts to her own dismay, when Dr. Robotnik came down out of nowhere.

"What in blazes do y'all want now, you big pingas?" Bunnie insulted, her hands on her fleshy hips as she farted again.

"Oh, I just realized that you cutting the cheese is overrated. So I'm going to help you." Dr. Robotnik stated.

"How?" Bunnie asked in a stern tone, not trusting the evil doctor. "Y'all sure took care of that pink hedgehog gal back at your evil lair!"

"That was me in another dimension, you bitch!" Robotnik ranted.

"Are y'all gonna zap me with a laser or somethin'?" Bunnie remarked.

"NO!" Robotnik yelled. "I'm just going to do this!"

Robotnik pulled out a remote with a big red button on it, pushing it as he and Bunnie both exploded, with Robotnik laughing maniacally and Bunnie screaming as her fleshly legs and left arm were both blown off by the resulting explosion.

\---

"And that, y'all, is why ah'm furever doomed to be a half cyborg, y'all!" Bunnie finished, having her usual robotic legs and left arm, being in Knothole with Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Rotor.

"So sorry to hear that!" Sally stated.

"Look on the bright side. At least we can still go to Station Square's Pizza Hut for a round of pizza! Assuming nothing crazy happens over there." Rotor suggested, everyone else groaning as they knew how crazy it typically was over there.

If you don't know that, stop reading this and go read Life at Pizza Hut, which is written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, y'all!

THE END


End file.
